Genes Holmes
by PaulaWatson
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día Sherlock se despertara en el cuerpo de su hermano?.../Este fanfic participa en el rally 'The Game is On' del foro I am Sherlocked.


Este fanfic participa en el rally The Game is on! del foro I am Sherlocked. ¡Vamos Scotland Yard!

Está beteado por Karla(Alley Michaelis)

**Genes Holmes**

El sol entraba por su ventana,con tanta claridad era imposible dormir.  
Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró en un cuarto que no era el suyo. Rápidamente se incorporó para comprobar que pasaba y de dio cuenta que a su lado estaba John Watson durmiendo.  
"¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?"Se preguntó a si mismo asustado.

Salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a John y fue al baño .Para su sorpresa, al mirarse en el espejo vio a Sherlock .No entendía que pasaba.¿Qué hacía Mycroft Holmes en el cuerpo de su hermano y en Baker Street? Esto no podía estar pasando, no a él .Hoy mismo tenía una reunión de máxima importancia con el primer ministro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran las 12:30 de la mañana cuando Greg abrió los ojos, Mycroft estaba a su lado, cosa extraña,ya que siempre solía levantarse temprano por asuntos del gobierno.

-Buenos días mi amor-Susurró dandole un suave beso en los labios .Le encantaba despertar a Mycroft a besos.

-¿Que?¿CÓMO QUE 'MI AMOR'?-Grito y mientras se levantaba de la cama de un salto-¿Qué se supone que hago yo aquí?¿Dónde esta John?-Dijo recobrando la compostura-

-¿John? Myc...¿De que hablas?-Exclamó Greg extrañado por la reacción de su novio-

-¡Yo no soy Mycroft!Por dios...Gavin...¡Soy Sherlock Holmes!¿Qué esta pasando?-Esta situación estaba exasperando a Sherlock¿Qué hacia el en el cuerpo de su hermano?

-Espera...¿Cómo es eso de que eres Sherlock?¿Qué te pasa?-

-Lestrade, espabila...creo que todavía sigues dormido.¡Soy Sherlock Holmes! Y no se que esta pasando aquí.Yo anoche me acosté en mi cama, en Baker Street, con John a mi lado.¿Qué hago aquí?

-¿Qué? No te entiendo...

-¡Que no soy Mycroft! No se que tenéis en esos cerebros...debe ser tan aburrido. Vamos a ver Lestrade, no se que ha pasado pero lo único que tengo claro es que no soy Mycroft- Se miro a si mismo al espejo del baño-Aunque tenga su apariencia...

-Ahh...¿Porque?Quiero decir...¿Como?-Greg estaba tan sorprendido que no era capaz de articular una sola frase con sentido-

-Ah...por cierto, no vuelvas a besarme en tu vida.¡Ha sido asqueroso!-Exclamó Sherlock frotándose la boca con la manga del pijama-

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?...creía que eras Mycroft. A decir verdad. me cuesta creer que no lo seas-Dijo mirándolo fijamente. Esto era demasiado extraño-

-Lestrade,soy yo.¿Como quieres que lo demuestre?.Por cierto,dejarme algo de ropa,no pienso ponerme los horrorosos trajes de mi hermano

-Vale...pero te van a quedar grandes-

-Da igual. Tú dejarme algo-

Al oír eso Greg se dirigió al armario para coger ropas para Sherlock y él.  
Diez minutos después se encontraban los dos vestidos y listos para salir.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Pregunto Greg

-A Baker Street. Tengo que hablar con John. Y...por cierto,¿Donde estará mi cuerpo?...quiero decir...si yo estoy en el cuerpo de Mycroft entonces donde está mi cuerpo..y¿Porque esta pasando todo esto? No es comprensible.

Al llegar a Baker Street,un enfadado John abrió la puerta.

-Mycroft, por dios...¿Puedes decirle algo a tu hermano? Dice que el es Mycroft..-John se hizo a un lado para dejar a Sherlock y a Greg pasar-

-¿El también?

-El también..¿Que?-John odiaba esta situación...parecía ser el único que no sabía lo que estaba pasando-

Mycroft y Sherlock se encontraron frente a frente en el salón de Baker Street.

-¿Qué has hecho?¿Que hago yo en tu cuerpo?-Se gritaron ambos a la vez el uno al otro-

-¡Parad! Necesito una explicación..¿Que esta pasando?-Exigió saber John-

-Sherlock por dios...explicaselo de una vez-Exclamó Lestrade-Bueno...Sherlock o Mycroft o como sea..

-John-Dijo Sherlock mientras de acercaba a John-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que esta pasando. Cosa que me molesta, me gusta controlar las cosas y esta se sale completamente de mi entendimiento. Lo que se es esto:Mycroft esta en mi cuerpo y yo,Sherlock, estoy en el cuerpo de mi hermano.

-¿Qué?¿Esperáis que me crea esa tontería? Por favor...no seré tan listo como tu pero no soy tonto-Exclamó. La explicación que le acababan de dar era absurda-

-John, es verdad-Dijo Greg mirándolo seriamente-

-¿En serio?-Todos asintieron ante esa pregunta-Entonces...es por eso por lo que Sherlock me ha rechazado cuando le he besado ¿no? Todo es porque en realidad era Mycroft en el cuerpo de Sherlock...Menos mal-Dijo suspirando-

-¿Porqué?

-Creía que todo había sido porque Sherlock estaba enfadado conmigo...o simplemente había dejado de quererme-Susurro a la vez que sus mejillas se tintaron de un rojo intenso-

-Eso nunca va a pasar y lo sabes-Dijo Sherlock y se acerco lentamente a John tomando su mano-

-Entonces...tu eres Sherlock¿Verdad?-Dijo mirando su mano entrelazada con la de el-

-Exacto .Ese es mi hermano y este soy cierto...no se como puedes aguantar esos rizos-Dijo Mycroft amasandose el pelo, que al estar en el cuerpo de su hermano era rizado-¡Es horrible!

-¡Pues entonces no hablemos de tu ropa!

-Chicos...¿podemos centrarnos en lo importante?¿Como demonios vamos a solucionar esto?-Preguntó Lestrade-

-¡Necesito hablar con Anthea!-Exclamo de repente Mycroft -No se si ella esta al corriente de esto pero la necesito-Dijo marcando el número de Anthea en el móvil de su hermano- Anthea soy Mycroft, tengo un grave problema...¿Cómo?¿Cómo es que ya lo sabes?...ahá...vale. Genial. Cuanto antes mejor,diles que se aligeren-Exclamo antes de colgar el teléfono-

-¿Que ha dicho?-Preguntó Lestrade intrigado-

-Sorprendentemente estaba al corriente de lo que ha pasado. Ya ha hablado con el laboratorio nacional. Están buscando una posible explicación y una cura para esto-Suspiro aliviado. Tenía ganas de que todo esto acabara y poder ir a casa con Greg-

-¡Eso es genial! Ya no aguanto más en este cuerpo amorfo...la dieta no va bien...¿Eh Mycroft?-Dijo Sherlock intentando enfadar a su hermano-

-No estamos para bromas...¡cállate!

-Y...¿Qué hacemos ahora?¿A donde vamos?-Preguntó John-

-A Bart's- Respondió Sherlock seriamente-

Al llegar a Bart's Molly les informó de la información que el hospital había recibido del laboratorio. No se sabía el porque se este cambio de cuerpo pero si la cura. Una transfusión de sangre con un antídoto creado por el laboratorio.

Mycroft y Sherlock entraron en una de las habitaciones del hospital mientras observaban como Molly venía con dos bolsas de sangre preparadas para la transfusión .Les colocó la vía y la sangre empezó a fluir por sus cuerpos. Cuando el proceso termino ambos hermanos perdieron el conocimiento.  
John y Greg se asustaron pero al parecer era algo normal, efectos secundarios del antídoto.

-Espero que todo esto acabe-Exclamo Greg en la sala de espera-

-Si por dios...no podría aguantar un día entero así...me volvería loco-Respondió John

Greg se rio y añadió- Por cierto, esta mañana al despertar besé a Sherlock, espero que no te importe, creía que era Mycroft-Susurró Greg algo avergonzado-

No pasa nada, tranquilo...Si supieras lo que intente hacerle yo a Mycroft-Dijo irónicamente-

-¿Qué?-El rostro de Greg se tornó serio-

-Nada...es solo que Sherlock y yo llevamos varios días un poco distantes, no se si me entiendes y esperaba que hoy eso se arreglara...-Explicó John alzando las cejas-pero al despertarme me rechazó de una forma muy cortante y me preocupé...

-¿Pensabas solucionar esa 'tirantez' entre ambos por la mañana?-Dijo Greg enarcando una ceja-Yo prefiero por la noche...con un vinito,una cena romántica...ya sabes.  
Pero bueno, mientras no hayas hecho nada con Mycroft todo esta bien-Dijo Greg riendose-

John se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que acababa de hablar con Greg de sus problemas sexuales con Sherlock."¡Que vergüenza!"-Pensó-

Una hora después Sherlock y Mycroft despertaron. Afortunadamente cada uno volvía a ser él mismo. Se incorporaron y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Ya esta todo solucionado?-Preguntó John-

-¡Si! Ya vuelvo a ser yo y no el gordo de mi hermano-Dijo mientras se acercaba a John y le daba un suave beso en los labios-

-Me alegro muchisimo Myc-Exclamó Greg mientras abrazaba al político-

-Lo que no entiendo es porque ha pasado es ló tiene sentido-Gritaba Sherlock frustrado por no encontrar una solución acertada-

-Serán los genes Holmes..-Dijo Lestrade riendo-

-Bueno...Sherlock y yo nos vamos ya a casa, que tenemos asuntos mañana-Exclamo John sonriente-

Al oirlo el DI solto una carcajada y le guiñó un ojo al ver como se alejaba con Sherlock.

-Y nosotros...tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido-Dijo acercándose a Mycroft-¿Sabes que he besado a Sherlock?¡Ha sido asqueroso!

-Aha...pues eso se soluciona rápido-Dijo el político con una sonrisa pícara-


End file.
